Bonds Stronger Than a Web
by Heato-kun
Summary: AU from the 'Carnage' episode. Despite Harry's best attempts, the symbiote goes back to Peter, making him Goblin's new son. Faced with the truth about Spider-Man's identity, Harry has no choice but to take a stand and fight his own best friend to get Peter back. But becoming a hero proves to be more difficult than he could have imagined, especially when Carnage is his opponent...
1. Prologue: Carnage

"I just wanted to make you proud." said Harry. "But since that will never happen, I'll just make you go away. Forever!" roared Venom.

"Harry. Stop."

Venom turned, about to cut Goblin in half with his claws. He hesitated as Peter walked out of the shadows.

"You don't need to do this." he said, before Venom grabbed him and slammed him on the screens behind. He winced in pain, but didn't give up yet. "You don't need to do this. I know you've been hurt, Harry. I know I've let you down too. But we can't give up on the people we care about, Harry. Not ever. You didn't give up on me. I won't give up on you."

"He's a monster! I'm a monster!" roared Venom. It took one to know one after all.

"No! That suit is the monster!" argued Peter. "You're my friend. My best friend. My family. And I know my friend Harry still believes his dad can be saved."

Venom looked at his reflection in the shattered green glass on the ground, then at Goblin's reflection.

For all his destruction, everything he did, no matter how much Harry felt left out, even as Venom...

"Dad?"

Harry's face resurfaced from the symbiote, he looked at Goblin briefly. His dad was still in there and, Harry was still in there. The symbiote may have messed the both of them up, but...

"No!" growled Venom, his symbiote taking over Harry again. "Father is gone forever. You and I is family. We is one." He was ready to strike again, but Harry had other plans.

"I want my father back, and I won't give up! I won't. In spite of everything, I love him. Get out!" screamed Harry.

At that point, Venom lost control. Harry was the one in charge, not a stupid symbiote suit.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" growled Venom, tendrils coming out from his body everywhere as Goblin was starting to regain consciousness.

The symbiote slowly removed itself from the rest of his body, shrinking down as it became as small as a worm, wiggling in his palm.

Peter looked at Harry, who simply took the small remnant of symbiote and put it inside a nearby glass cup. He smiled. Harry did it, the symbiote was gone, Venom was gone, he was... free. It surely took him a lot, but Peter's best friend was back.

What was he thinking? Harry was always there. Peter just needed to come around more, maybe this entire parenting issue wouldn't have happened in the first place...

"Okay. That was just wow." he said, getting Harry's attention. It really was more impressive and simple than he imagined it'd be.

"Wow, indeed." said a voice from behind.

They suddenly remembered they weren't really alone, and quickly turned back to see Goblin with a worrisome smile on his green face.

"But I find it more intriguing that young Mr. Parker just happened to arrive when _Spider-Man_ is nowhere to be found. Something you're not telling us, Peter?"

Harry looked at Peter. While Goblin obviously wanted to buy himself time, his sudden arrival was indeed strange. Peter just popped out of nowhere while Venom was thrashing Goblin, while Spider-Man just... left.

Peter on his side also wanted to buy himself time. Why was the team taking so long?

Goblin charged his arm with green electricity, ready to shock them again. He lunged forwards making both boys dodge from as he destroyed the table, separating them.

_'Come on, Iron Fist. Get here already!'_

They had to escape soon, the Green Goblin got them cornered. If Peter hadn't taken off his costume, maybe he could've used his webs without any suspicion. He had to hope Harry didn't notice it lying around here...

"Now, now, boys. As Harry's father, I know exactly how to discipline you when this is done. And as Carnage's father, I would advise Peter to stay where he is, before _Spider-Man_ becomes no more."

Peter gulped. _'Great! Looks like he knows who I am! C'mon, guys, where are you?...'_

"You two need a punishment, but who should destroy Spider-Man? Venom?" he said, looking at Harry who was obviously unwilling to do so. "Or _himself_?"

Harry realized his mistake, leaving the symbiote around. Green Goblin had grabbed the glass containing the Venom symbiote, and he was ready to use it again on them both. Or maybe even himself, but... If Norman, as crazy as he was now, was right, then... was Peter Spider-Man?

How did Peter get back here again? And on his own? And where was Spider-Man?

As he walked back, his feet touched red fabric on the ground. His eyes widened as he recognized Spider-Man's costume, could it be...

No, he couldn't believe it, no way Peter would...

"Well, maybe I should just let the symbiote decide instead!" said Goblin, dropping the vial on the ground, breaking it as the symbiote started crawling. Harry took his chance and called out for it.

"Come at me!"

"Harry, what are you doing?!" shouted Peter.

"You know me, I can't help but become a monster..." said Harry as he looked down.

"You're gonna fight Spider-Man and his team if you do!"

"Then they'll take me out, or put me out of this miserable family situation if they can catch me. I know you would."

Peter looked at him anxiously, he knew Harry wasn't that dumb. He was sacrificing himself for him, times and times again just because Peter couldn't help him...

What good was it to have powers when he did nothing useful with it?

The Venom symbiote crawled towards Harry, growing in size as it was ready to adapt him into it again. Harry would lose his mind and attack him, or maybe he'd attack Goblin again for guilt-tripping them. And if the team arrived, they'd see what's going and...

Peter was stupid. Before the symbiote reached his best friend, he ran to Harry and pushed him away, a black tendril catching him.

Harry looked horrified as he fell. He turned to see Venom slowly covering Peter's body.

"Peter, no!"

"I can't let you do this, not again... You keep accepting Venom every single time, even if it hurts you or only helps Goblin act nicer to you. I'm not gonna let you lose yourself because of me again..."

The symbiote covered his face, forming two familiar white orbs on his face resembling eyes, _becoming_ his eyes. Then he screamed.

Spikes came out of his body as his voice tore through the dead silence inside the labs. He gasped for air as Harry ran to him, trying to remove the suit.

"Venom! Leave him alone, it's me that you want!"

"Oh no, Harry, far from that..." said Goblin. "Venom was attracted to your wishes of revenge, of payback, of constant betrayal. You were used to disappointment and disliking others in a way the symbiote adored. But after switching hosts so many times, and since Mr. Parker here gave himself up willingly for someone that always became his enemy, I believe Carnage will stay with me after all my efforts."

Harry panicked, trying to pull on the suit, getting it off of Peter, to no avail.

"Harry!" croaked Peter. "Get away! It's- it's taking over!"

"No! I'm not gonna let you do this, Peter! You hear me?!"

"Just, go away, argh!" he screamed more, red markings were forming on his body. "Every time I tried to help, I felt like all I did was letting you down. So let me make this up to you and-" he shouted. "GO!"

"No way! I won't-"

"I SAID GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Peter roared.

The spikes retracted and Carnage's jagged mouth appeared. He kept convulsing on the ground as Goblin laughed.

"I must thank you, Harry! You brought my son right back to me! Maybe you're not a such a complete letdown after all, not that you're still of any use to me. As for you, Carnage, you shouldn't have lied to your father this way, never telling me you were Spider-Man before I sent you to destroy him and his, or should I say, _your_ team."

Harry frowned as Goblin kept insisting on his supposed family bond with Carnage. Peter shouldn't have anything to do with this, Norman shouldn't have dragged him into it.

"Lying to your own creator and to your best friend like this, and to think you were the same nuisance that ruined all of my plans. Only Spider-Man could've been smart enough to do that while staying close as Peter Parker, I should've known you had it in you in the first place, you and I are truly alike." he grinned. "Cunning, calculating, manipulating those around us to get what we want."

Carnage stopped convulsing, and stood on four legs, facing Goblin as he hissed eagerly.

"You truly are in my image, Carnage. Now, since Harry made himself clear that he didn't want to be a part of our family, how about you show him the door?"

Carnage turned around, staring at Harry. He hesitated, then started roaring before lunging at the teen. Harry dodged down, avoiding his now feral friend from tearing him apart. His eyes landed on the spider suit, still lying on the ground.

He looked at Peter, now Carnage, who was growling like a beast. He didn't have much of a choice left, did he?

Without a second thought, Harry picked up the suit and, with a heavy heart, he ran.


	2. Walking in each other's shoes

Harry ran as fast as he could. He wasn't even sure he was going the right way, all he cared about was going as far as away as possible. From the fight, from the Green Goblin, from his father, and from...

Peter.

He gritted his teeth as he grasped the red fabric he held between his hands. He couldn't believe it, how could Peter ever... it didn't matter, for now. He'd get mad at him later.

He rushed out of the old church, bumping into a group of people.

"Harry, wait!"

He turned around, realizing he was facing Spider-Man's team. _Peter's _team.

"Hope we got there on time. Goblin just booby-trapped the whole street with his bat bots and exploding robot pumpkins, took us a while to get rid of those." said Nova. "Did Spider-Man already finish the Goblin off? Or is he getting clobbered right now?"

"Hold on, Nova," said Power Man, "are Spider-Man and the Goblin inside that building?"

Harry stared at them. They knew who Spider-Man was, they worked with him, they were the ones helping him save the day. They knew he was Peter, and _he_ didn't, he...

"Does this answer your question?" he groaned, showing the costume to them.

There was a shocked silence as the superheroes looked at Harry, seeing what he was holding. Peter lost his costume and Harry came out running, could it mean...

"I know about Spider-Man and what Peter did. Dad turned him into Carnage again. They're on my trail and they're gonna get here soon!"

"What?!" said White Tiger. "Carnage? Is that the name of the symbiote that took over Peter?"

"Yes! He doesn't need Venom anymore. He doesn't need me anymore..."

They heard a sound coming from the old church the Goblin used as his lair. Peter was still in there, they needed to save him.

"Stay safe while we handle this." said Iron Fist. "We promise we'll bring Peter back."

"With what?!" he snapped. "Peter is Carnage now! There's no Spider-Man to save him anymore, all because he..."

He paused, bringing his hand to his face. It was all because Peter was Spider-Man.

For how long was Peter doing this? Why did he do all of this? What was the point of being a superhero when he was hated by the press and _his own best friend_? What was Peter playing at?

Before he could add anything, a wall nearby was blown up, from the back of the church. Goblin was escaping, and Carnage with him.

"After him!" led Nova.

The superheroes took off, leaving Harry behind.

Everything happened so fast. Goblin kidnapped his best friend, Peter was Spider-Man, Venom came back, and left him for Peter. His dad stole away Peter to make him his son instead. Even as a supervillain, Norman preferred Peter over him. This wasn't fair, this wasn't...!

Harry stared at the mask he carried on him. The same mask Spider-Man wore whenever he caused trouble, whenever he acted stupid, whenever he... whenever Peter came to save him. He groaned.

Peter was an idiot, why bother saving all of those people in such a stupid costume? Risking his life for a team of superheroes that didn't need his help to ruin everything, living a double identity and lying to everyone.

He was probably skipping so many classes because of that, being a superhero. Peter was ruining his life over being Spider-Man, why would he do such a thing?! He who gets so much gratitude from Norman for being an amazing student, he who always strives for the best grades instead of playing superheroes, he who keeps running off when bad guys are in town to stay somewhere safe rather than joining the fight.

He who leaves him and MJ to probably battle some weirdo in costume, he who runs off to risk his life all the time for everyone, he who... constantly gets himself in danger to keep everyone safe. That was what Spider-Man was doing, not Peter.

Peter's not supposed to have superpowers, he's not supposed to spend all day swinging webs at buildings, making lame quips and working alongside S.H.I.E.L.D. or wearing a spider suit. But...

Did he even know who Peter was anymore? Did he know him at all?

* * *

"You've been making fun of your father for too long, Carnage. But don't be worried, this only makes me prouder."

Green Goblin sported a devilish grin as he patted the transformed teen's head, who hissed eagerly in response. After that Harry left like a coward and ran into those superheroic brats, Goblin took advantage of the confusion to leave with his latest creation.

He left Carnage the pleasure of getting rid of the evidence. His newest son entertained himself in tearing down the screens and vials in his latest lair, letting loose the symbiote as he tore the place down.

Naturally, Venom failed to stay loyal to him, he couldn't have been as successful as this one. Even as humans, Harry was always a disappointment. Always desperate for Norman's approval, too weak to work on his own like Peter did. Hence why Peter would've always made a much better son.

At last, the boy now joined him, and he'd make sure to make him stay.

He almost didn't want to believe Peter was Spider-Man at the beginning. That kind, smart boy somehow being associated with that annoying web-slinger. Yet it almost made perfect sense they were one and the same.

All of that power, those abilities, that strength. Spider-Man possessed what any vulnerable, weak teen wanted. Being able to leap across town with capacities unattainable to the average human being, possessing the energy thrill that helped that damned spider defeat all of his enemies. It was everything anyone like Peter would've wanted, it really should've been no surprise, especially with all the quips and familiarity Spider-Man allowed himself.

Only someone who acted like they were close would ever attempt to reason with Norman or Harry, just like Peter himself did.

He was amused at the thought this whole time, Peter had the power to fight back from all of those bullies and teenage idiots he usually confronted, but merely relied on Harry's assistance to protect himself. Then again, that was another smart move on his behalf, letting someone else fight his battles without disclosing his true identity.

Peter could live a life as a student, yet use his reputation as a weakling as a mask for his real strength, just like the mask he wore as Spider-Man hid the powerless boy underneath. It pleased him to know how cunning his son could be, but that part of the past didn't matter anymore.

Carnage was now his, and better yet, the formula that made him Goblin came from Spider-Man's DNA himself mixed with Venom. Now that Spider-Man, enhanced by Venom, was on his side, for all intents and purposes, Peter was biologically related to him. He truly was his son.

This would also greatly aid the symbiote in being more obedient. If it sensed them sharing the same blood, it wouldn't leave its host easily, stay home and keep Carnage manageable. It was all so perfect, he'd be killing two birds with one stone.

He looked at the teen gnawing on some scrap of metal he found, inside the factory he'd chosen as his new lair. While the symbiote could make its host lose their mind to the raw energy it brought, Peter carrying the same genes as the Goblin Formula could change his plans. He wouldn't change Carnage into a second Goblin yet, but he could tap into the newfound potential his son had.

With Spider-Man's powers combined to Venom's, Peter's intelligence, the symbiote's instincts, and Goblin's training, Carnage would be able to spread a wave of terror all over New York. And soon, the world.

"Come to me, Carnage."

The symbiote turned around, running on all fours to his creator. Or at least, what he thought to be his creator. The Goblin took him by the waist and raised him into the air like an adult would to a child, observing him with a toothy smirk.

"You've been more disciplined after rebonding yourself, I was wrong to send you after Spider-Man's team. I just needed to give it time instead of rushing you towards S.H.I.E.L.D., you already were part of our family from the moment I made you."

Carnage made a high-pitched hiss, his jagged mouth morphing into a smile at the praise. Earlier that day, he wouldn't be willing to stay put unless his creator forced him to, shocking him and hurting him. He still went after those bugs nonetheless.

Now that his host reunited with him, he felt an impulse... to make his creator happy. He did not know and did not care why, but whatever his host went through, Carnage wanted to appease the Goblin in result. And from what his creator was telling him, he was doing great.

"Once I finish perfecting you, you'll be no match for those superheroes you used to lead. The era of Spider-Man is over, now it's time for you to shine, my son."

* * *

The door knocked, she hurried to open it. Though he was in for a scolding, she was still very much worried.

"There you are!" she said. "Oh. Hello, Harry! It's been a while since Peter brought you home."

"Hey, Mrs. Parker." said Harry, inhaling quietly before talking. "Uhm, Peter accidentally brought my chemistry book with him yesterday, and he didn't have it with him at school. I was wondering if I could check his room, because, uh, we're working on some project and I kept my notes in it."

"Sure thing! Why don't you...?" she looked behind Harry. He came here alone. "You wouldn't have happened to see Peter on your way?"

"Uhhh..." he hesitated. "I actually did. We were planning to go to the movies. Today. After school."

He hoped she didn't notice him acting off. "If so, it'll be alright. I'm a bit surprised he didn't come to get it himself, but you kids have your own plans. Come in."

Harry walked into the Parker household, looking around the place. If he hadn't known Peter beforehand, this could've been like a superhero lair to him, or a shelter for a superhero he hated. The problem came with Peter being his best friend for years now.

It was hard to go inside the house knowing that, every time he came to visit before, it was Spider-Man he was visiting. He wasn't sure he could ever see this place the same way again.

"Hope you kids don't stay out for too long, it's gonna get late soon. What movie are you two going to watch?"

"Uhm, we haven't decided yet. We'll see once we get there."

Thankfully, she paid him no mind. He felt a bit guilty about playing on her trust like that, he and Peter haven't hung out in a while. Probably because of his work at S.H.I.E.L.D...

Going upstairs, he took a look at the house. Still the same house Peter used to invite him in for video games, studying, parties, and other stuff. Was it so bad for him to come back after everything that happened earlier?

He needed to get to Peter's room ASAP. If he knew Peter well, he had notes somewhere. Not about chemistry, but considering what he was looking for, it was still science. He wished he could say he still knew him well.

He had the feeling this would last long, and Peter's absence would get noticed starting from tomorrow morning. Peter's Aunt May would know something was wrong, and would ask him about it, could he lie to her about what happened to her nephew?

She already lost her husband, she didn't need to lose Peter as well. Then again, he wondered how she could fare with Peter and his... double life. He had the rest of the evening to look for what he needed, he had time to think about it.

He looked at the window from Peter's room. It was raining, the sky was an upsetting grey. It reminded him of when he and Peter first became friends, Norman already had his eyes on him.

Norman smiled at Peter's arrival, and seeing his dad happy was something rare for Harry. Was that memory now tainted forever? His dad took away his best friend to... _replace him_.

How was that any normal?

* * *

The symbiote looked at his creator while the Goblin was installing screens and his lab items around the lair. His creator said this would be their new home until those bugs came back, or until he owned the rest of the town, make it their kingdom.

This made Carnage happy, the idea that he'd have control over so many people, what they'd do, what he could make them do. And his father was willing to teach him for it, he could make him proud.

Despite his blood lust and excitement, he didn't feel the extreme need to destroy everything like he did before. All he wanted was to satisfy his father. He knew he had disappointed him before when Venom was there, he didn't want to make his father angry again.

An angry father meant he was doing it wrong, and Carnage didn't like disappointing his family.

"Take a look at this, my son."

Carnage turned to the screen his father was pointing at. On it was the image of the bugs they saw earlier. Carnage eagerly defeated them before while inside that building, after beating that man with only one eye. They were after him again, and this time, Venom wasn't there to make him sleep, he could stay and protect his creator against those bugs.

They were a mere annoyance without Venom helping them. Which piqued Carnage's curiosity as he saw Venom on another screen.

He was with the other bugs, near the building where Carnage woke up. This was footage of his escape, right before he sent those bugs after his creator. It was stupid, Venom was the only one who could stop him. It made his blood boil to remember how Venom treacherously attacked his father.

"These pesky superheroes who attacked you today will come back. They won't hesitate before trying to take you away from me again." said Goblin, which definitely angered Carnage as the symbiote's face morphed into an angry frown. "These are your enemies, not your friends. It doesn't matter who Spider-Man was to them, you're the one in charge now."

Carnage roared angrily at the screen, before lunging at it savagely and taking it off the wall, scratching it with his claws. He would _not_ let someone separate him from his family, he was ready to squash those bugs any time soon. Goblin seemed content with seeing him lashing out, until he threw the screen on some of his tech. That was a sign Carnage was taking it too far.

"Stop it this instant, symbiote!" warned Goblin.

He didn't even need to shock him to stop him this time, Carnage froze as soon as he heard him shouting. He smirked.

"At least, unlike Harry and Venom, you don't need me telling you what to do twice. You really are the better son."

Carnage lowered his head as his father patted his shoulder with a green clawed hand. His behavior momentarily upset his father, he shouldn't do it again. At least it seemed like his father enjoyed his reaction, so it wasn't all bad.

Carnage looked at the other screen. An image of Venom was there, on the streets, leaving the scene. Carnage couldn't let Venom disrupt their family, it'd be war if Venom asked for it.

"Don't worry, Carnage. Once I make sure you're ready, you'll be free to destroy them as much as you want. We'll take over the rest of the world once you've put an end to them."

Carnage's toothy mouth twisted into a crooked smile.

"...yessssss..."

* * *

"That's all?"

"I've told you, Harry, that's as much as I can say about Spider-Man without endangering S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets."

Nick Fury knew he wasn't dealing with the average teenager. The son of the head of Oscorp, a recidivist symbiote host, someone whose father turned into a supervillain and who was willing to sue them if he could. In short, this was Spider-Man's high school best friend, one of the kids Peter spent time with before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. and leading a superhero team.

With Spider-Man's identity known to him, it was impossible for Harry not to come for answers. The teen had asked hundreds of questions from him, many of which he would not disclose the answers to. For a high schooler, Harry acted like a cop. If Oscorp's chief and heir didn't hate them, he'd almost suggest an association, have some agents from their corporations.

He could already hear Coulson's comments about the school's funding and Harry's involvement in it, but that wasn't the reason Harry came.

"Look, I'm tempted to do something crazy if you don't help me out. Peter's trapped in a symbiote suit and my dad's to blame, so if you got nothing else to say, I'll do something I might regret."

An automatic door opened behind them, letting the superheroes in. Despite most of them having their faces covered, Harry could tell they came back dejected. If Peter wasn't with them, it could only mean they failed.

"Goblin escaped... and Carnage too." said White Tiger.

"Have you seen where they were headed to?" asked Fury.

"No, Goblin used all the tech he had available to push us back, we couldn't do anything." said Power Man.

"We'll keep the searches for Goblin and your friend going by tomorrow, Harry." said Fury, getting the team's attention. They hadn't noticed Harry was in there yet. "You can return home, we'll assure you Peter will come back safely."

"No."

Harry glared at the man, who looked back at him with a mix of a confused and wary look.

"Are you really not gonna let me in on this mess?" he asked, frustrated.

Fury sighed. He had a feeling this conversation would keep going unless either of them found a compromise. Spider-Man's presence would've been helpful dissuading him, if only he wasn't gone for the time being...

"Guess I really got no choice."

Harry put his bag down and started digging through his schoolbooks, searching for something.

"Uh, dude?" said Nova. "What are you doing?"

"I told you I'm about to do something crazy, and here it is. When I saw what Peter could do with the symbiote after I learned who... _Spider-Man_, was... I realized no one else could compete with him." he explained. "So I went to Peter's house and gathered a few things he must've used when he became a superhero."

Something suspicious was coming, Harry had a plan in mind. And no one in the room seemed sure they wanted to know what it was about.

"Being rich and the kid of a CEO apparently does get you somewhere in life, I was able to buy some of my dad's old scientists silence. It should be more resistant to damage, be lighter when worn. Good thing you already gave him better web shooters, or it'd be impossible to pull off."

"You don't think..."

"I do." cut Harry, as he struggled to put the red and blue sock over his shoe. "You always kept Peter away on those missions as Spider-Man. If both of them suddenly disappear, everyone's gonna know his secret. I already got experience with every single time I turned into Venom, I'll get used to this."

He sighed as he put on the gloves. This was a terrible decision, but he had no choice. Peter needed his help, whether he liked it or not.

"No way!" said Iron Fist. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

"I know that Peter needs me. He took the shot for me and became my dad's replacement goldfish as a son. If Peter has to take my role..." he said as he brought down the mask he never thought he'd wear, "...then I'll do him a favor and become Spider-Man."


	3. First lessons

Jumping through the sky should be easy when you got super resistant spider webs to hang on. A spider suit tailored right to your body and reinforced by Oscorp's labs to be even more durable. Easy work especially after he was Venom once or twice, right?

Wrong.

How did Peter even move in this thing?! The mask smelled like stale milkshake, the entire suit felt too warm, it was so weird wearing socks over his own shoes, and he was sure Peter barely ever cleaned the thing. Actually, did he ever clean it with his aunt around? That'd be a bad move if he wanted to keep his identity secret, so Harry supposed he'd better get used to the smell.

Not to mention, the web shooters required a lot more precision than when he was Venom. The web wouldn't always go where he wanted, he had to aim right and make sure he landed on the surface correctly (he really should've paid more attention in gym class), and if that wasn't all, he didn't have the authorization to use the other gadgets yet.

He mumbled a few complaints before getting a heads up.

"_How's it hanging, Spidey?_"

Harry, or rather, _Spider-Man_, sighed as he looked at the watch on his wrist. Peter had a S.H.I.E.L.D. communicator that camouflaged itself on his arm whenever he wanted. He wondered how many times Pete must've had messages during class or in the halls, at least he knew that with his "rich kid" status, S.H.I.E.L.D. would have no issues getting him out of class more often than Peter had to.

"Fine, am just wondering how many buildings do I have left to finish this 'crash course' of yours." he practically spat into the device.

Nova's laughter came from the communicator. "_And here I thought you didn't have humor. You're just getting started, keep it up and maybe you'll keep the suit, too._"

Rolling his eyes, Harry looked at the device through his mask, watching it disappear. He was almost tempted to throw it away, but he knew it was a bad idea. That kind of stuff was expensive and he'd get a lecture for losing it.

Speaking of which, he also had to replenish this costume's web fluid soon. He hoped it wouldn't be too damaged when Peter takes it back.

If Peter takes it back.

* * *

The symbiote blankly stared at the newly repaired screen his father was showing him, symbols on the panels he didn't understand.

"When I first became the Goblin, I had no idea of what I was doing, only motivated by revenge and my own wild instinct, just like you, my son. Then my mind progressively evolved into the way it is now. If we share anything in common, our intellects will be an imperative part of the transformation."

Though he hadn't understood completely everything, Carnage nodded.

"Now, I want you to focus and solve that problem on your own. Take a look at the keyboard in front of you before making your answer."

Curiously, Carnage peeked at the device. A computer. He could remember people used these things for work, entertainment, daily use... but how? And what kind? His father must've used plenty to make them the way they are now. Did it mean he had to create something too?

He brought a clawed hand to one of the buttons, another symbol appearing on the screen. Goblin frowned, though Carnage hadn't noticed. He didn't realize he was doing it wrong, unaware of what his demanded task was. Though a few seconds after he put his hand on the buttons, he suddenly started moving a little faster.

Deleting what he previously wrote, memories and knowledge of similar questions were popping into his mind. As if gears started rotating inside his brains, he knew he was facing a mathematics problem, and that the symbols he was looking at were an "equation". It was child's play, literally, though the symbiote was still naive about it, unaware that as of until a few seconds ago, he didn't know basic math.

Or that, despite who Carnage previously was being a high schooler, he simply answered to masters levels of science questions as if it was nothing. The symbiote's heightened abilities, combined with the host's intelligence, had increased the way his reasoning functioned. It however did take longer than it should have.

"Hm. The answer is correct, but you should've answered faster than this." said Goblin, lifting a hand to pat Carnage.

Although he didn't notice, the symbiote almost backed down, afraid it would be shocked for not being up to the task again. He however did see the crooked smile Carnage sported afterwards, eager to please him again.

"We'll try harder next time. Try not to stall and think logically before answering. You know those superheroes will take a chance at any opening you'll have."

Goblin smirked as Carnage growled, blood lust clearly present on the web-slinging creature's face. Mentioning those bugs was enough to put him into attack mode, he could only dream of the utter violence that would be unleashed once Carnage reached his full potential.

* * *

"Can you believe it? He left without a warning! No texts, no phone calls, I had to ask his aunt for- Hey, Harry, are you with me?"

"Uh..."

After the chase to get through the course S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents put for him, Harry experienced another of Peter's favorite games: coming back to class on time to go through a test he was supposed to prepare for. At least with Peter's notes, he hoped he passed well. Not like Peter was there to compare answers either...

"Sorry, MJ, I feel a bit dizzy after last period. You were saying?"

"I'm talking about Peter, can you believe he's gone?"

Mary Jane couldn't possibly know about the whole symbiote mayhem, could she? And no "disappeared teen" announcements were done today, so he had to assume S.H.I.E.L.D. also covered his kidnapping as well.

"Well, Peter did always look like the kind of guy to go places, even if he should think about inviting us."

Her confused look confirmed that he wasn't totally listening. She decided to brush off his lightheadedness today, he did seem preoccupied by something else. "One day, we're all talking about what we're doing next weekend, and the next, Coulson just takes him without a warning to a 'multinational smart students contest' or whatever he called it. I'm not saying Peter doesn't deserve it, but don't you find it weird none of the other kids in our class were accepted?"

He guessed lying wasn't a superhero's best power (except maybe for Peter), that was one of the lamest excuses he could come up with.

"No idea where they get their standards for who's a gifted student and who isn't. Maybe Peter got... lucky, that's all."

"Well, I wish he was luckier on timing. We didn't even get to wish him good luck or say goodbye. He's not answering his phone either. I guess he must be busy, but it still kinda sucks." she sighed. "Anyways, everything's fine? You seem a bit... out there."

Harry bit his lip, looking the other way. He couldn't exactly tell MJ that Peter was gone because his best bud's dad kidnapped him, injected him with a weird goo that made him a monster. Never mind the fact that Peter was Spider-Man and that he would now rampage the city like a wild animal. Or that Harry as of recently became Peter's stunt double in superheroics.

"Just... kinda feels boring without him. I was thinking of going to the movies the other day, we haven't done that in a while. Looks like I'll have to wait until he comes back from this contest if I wanna hang out. What about you?"

"Well, Jameson liked my previous work, he just still wants me to talk more about Spider-Man. And by 'talk', I mean he wants me to prove how dangerous and how much of a menace he is. You know, same thing as last time I submitted something."

"Well, maybe he should dial down a bit if he ever wants his ratings to get higher. Even if Spider-Man causes a lot of trouble, no one's gonna want to read the same thing about a guy in a spider costume over and over, are they?"

"Good luck telling Jameson _that_." she snorted. "It's funny, I swear Peter almost told me the same thing last time."

"I'm sure he thinks so too." said Harry. "If I was Spider-Man for one, I wouldn't like hearing someone calling me a threat all day."

"You mean all year long, this is Jameson we're talking about. Though I'm kind of surprised, I thought you hated Spider-Man."

"I... well..." _'I hate the guy behind the suit. No, too awkward to say when I know it's me. I hate his stupid costume. No, that's a lame reason to hate a guy. His powers make no sense. Noooo, none of the superheroes ever have a power that make sense.'_ "It's not that I hate Spider-Man. I mean I do but, you know... it's more because of what he does, or uh, doesn't do that I can't really like what he's supposed to be."

There was no doubt he was Peter's best friend with an explanation like this one, though she somewhat got the gist of what he was saying.

"He isn't exactly perfect, you're right. Then again, if all superheroes were perfect, you'd have more people like Tony Stark owning successful industries and forming superhero teams left and right." Never mind the fact Stark Industries rivaled Oscorp or that Peter _did_ form a superhero team of his own. Well, provided by S.H.I.E.L.D., but still.

"Hope Flash will be too busy at practice to read your work. He's always after Peter but... he'd be annoyed if you kept damaging Spider-Man's reputation."

The utter irony of Flash Thompson, one of Peter's oldest school bullies, being Spider-Man's biggest fan now hit him. Flash's attitude was stupid, but now it was harder to describe when he knew Peter's bully was _also_ Peter's biggest fan in a way. For Harry, it was the other way around.

Though considering who wore the mask now, hard to tell if Peter was still the one Flash was unknowingly idolizing...

He suddenly felt his arm getting pulled. Turning around, he saw a group of young teenagers he recognized as Peter's other friends. Did they hear about Peter's... school competition too?

"Hey, MJ. Sorry, we're borrowing him for a second." said the teen wearing a blue shirt, one he recognized as Sam. "Harry promised he'd show us his newest trampoline after school."

"Really?" Mary Jane raised a brow, eyeing Harry.

"Uhhh..."

Harry was unsure to respond. The black-haired girl, whose name he thinks was Ava, took over while the other boys literally dragged Harry away. "Principal Coulson told us all about Peter leaving school for a while. We figured Harry could hang out with us while Peter's away."

Mary Jane felt like something was going on under her nose with how strange everyone was acting today. It's as if someone was pulling some sort of extra-sized prank on her, or hiding a terrible mistake from her. Regardless, she still had no time and too much homework to deal with this.

"Call me if you need help with the history report due for next week, I'm about to finish mine at the library. See you around." she said, excusing herself before leaving, while Harry annoyedly glared at the other teens.

"What is your problem? If you want to know, I don't have anything to do with Pete-"

"Save it for later." said the boy he recognized as Luke. "Fury wants us back to training."

There was a stunned silence before the teens pulled out what looked like ID cards with the S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia on them, complete with superhero names. Another detail he apparently missed from Peter being a superhero: the guys he supposedly met at a 'sandwich club' (Peter really needed to stop picking excuses from old school movies) were also his superhero team.

"Wait, hold on... right now?! The school day isn't even over!"

"Missing on full attendance is part of the job." said Sam, or rather, Nova.

"You'll get used to it." said Danny, or Iron Fist.

He sighed. Maybe superheroes didn't have it that easy over normal people after all...

* * *

It had started with his hands, now Carnage didn't even need to lift a finger. Though Goblin didn't want him to get too ahead of himself, he was pleased to see Carnage was answering the next batch of logic questions without a problem. Producing tendrils with the symbiote's abilities, he was working faster than regular human speed.

He had observed Peter's results even as Norman. Even for him, this was a major improvement. He would've loved hearing words of gratitude from his son, though for now, his grunts would do. Really, the boy needed his father in his life, it would only do him good to distance himself from those pesky bugs.

At least, that's what Carnage understood from what his father was telling him. He'd never contradict him anyway, he'd never upset his only real family on purpose. Not again.

"You're making small progress, Carnage." he said, crossing his hands. "Soon enough, I'll allow you to go on missions all by yourself, you'll be able to instill fear into those S.H.I.E.L.D. brats. I presume you'll also want to speak with Harry." 'Speak', in his case, probably meant throwing a building on him.

"Venom..." hissed the symbiote angrily at the mention of Peter's best friend. "Hate Venom. Family."

"Don't worry about him, my boy. He doesn't have his powers anymore, now that you're here. Unless he wanted to get on our level and beg those fools for superpowers, he won't be a bother again to either of us."

"Thief. Father family."

Anyone in their right mind would find Goblin's expression twisted and full of madness. Yet there was no doubt he was grinning with pride over the symbiote's words, no matter how limited they could be at the time.

"I am so glad you think that way. But I'm sure you'll love what I have in mind for you later more, you'll need some 'upgrades' for your next battles, and I know just what you need. Just think back of your little toys when you were Spider-Man, only stronger and more advanced. And with some modifications, the symbiote inside your bloodstream will also allow you more control over what you can do with it. Doesn't that sound great?"

Carnage's own grin seemed to mirror his own. He looked like a puppy, foolishly following the Green Goblin's every word, even standing on all fours whenever he was being talked to. But while things were becoming harder to control for Venom, it was the opposite for Carnage. His mind just felt clearer and clearer with every moment that passed, a proof that Venom disrespected their father for nothing. Proof that he was better than Venom, proof his father would never replace him with Venom.

"Yesssssssssss..."

"Just wait to see what you'll be able to do, to think, to make, to _destroy_." said the Goblin. "Tell me, Carnage, what's your biggest wish? What do you want the most out of being you?"

The symbiote looked down, seemingly thinking. He had to keep Carnage apt and willing to obey while he was still at his beginnings, if he didn't want the same thing as Venom to repeat.

"You. Happy. Family. Happy. Together." answered Carnage.

Goblin hummed at his response. He would've expected revenge, power, maybe even wealth, but he was pleasantly surprised to know it was something else. Clearly, Carnage retained some of Spider-Man's heroic streak. But considering his reaction whenever they mentioned Harry, he could tell his son was deeply despising that traitorous brat.

Of course he'd be, Harry never realized he was wasting Peter's time, blaming him for his inability to live up to Norman's name and disapproving of Peter's powers, Carnage was bound to be frustrated and angry with him. And Carnage hadn't expressed anything other than making his father happy, so there was definitely some selfishness in there, the symbiote would not want anyone else to take his place as Goblin's one and only son.

So as long as Carnage was nice and happy to be there, he'd do anything Goblin asked him to. Anything Goblin wanted him to be. He wouldn't be that weak, vulnerable boy everyone picked on because he could never fight back, nor that nuisance looming over town and wrecking his plans. He didn't even aim for boundless violence like Venom and the other experiments had, he was the only one to learn how to control himself, something he and Goblin shared.

Truly father and son.

Carnage was his newest and most loyal creation, he wouldn't make the same mistakes the one before him did. Harry had disappointed them both, he wasn't needed anymore. Neither to serve Norman, neither to entertain Peter. They shared a few genes, but everyone would agree they were better off with him out of the equation.

"I'm there, now. You won't need to run away again, my boy."

If you could even call it that, it seemed the symbiote felt warm hearing his father's reassurance. For once, it felt like Carnage wouldn't fail to protect his only family again.


End file.
